Segundo encuentro
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Sesshomaru es arrastrado por su hermano y cuñada al parque para poder ayudar con un orfanato. Cuando él se cansa de estar cuidando chiquillos juguetones y empieza a fastidiarse aparece Rin, una pequeña que conoce, y quien animadamente empieza a hablarle con alegría. Ella lo ha visto como su hermano mayor. AU


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de Rumiko Takahashi.

―SE―

**Segundo encuentro.**

Sesshomaru, un joven que ha sido atacado por la terrible, espantosa, indeseable y desesperante lindura cautivadora de una pequeña niña llamada Rin. Así es, ella es desesperantemente adorable para él.

¿Y qué culpa tienen ellos? Pues, ninguna en realidad, sino del tonto y juguetón destino. Antes se habían encontrado casualmente, ahora parece que tienen una cuerda atada a la muñeca y nada puede hacer que no se encuentren de nuevo. Sólo que ellos no lo saben.

Hoy es un día común y silvestre. Pero todo cambia cuando su tonto hermano y su desesperante cuñada lo arrastran, de nuevo, al parque. Esta vez su excusa es que les ayude como asistente mientras ellos laboran a modo de voluntarios para un hogar de huérfanos.

Todo va muy bien. Sesshomaru cuida a los niños, quienes felizmente juegan por doquier, mientras sus _estimados_ familiares preparan el grandioso picnic con las monjas del hogar Pequeñas Estrellitas. Se siente fastidiado, los niños sólo corren y gritan y no hacen nada útil por la vida ¿Por qué no se quedan quietos en vez de jugar de forma tan peligrosa? ¡Demonios, la calle no es parte del parque!

— ¿Por qué rayos no se quedan quietos un rato? …Maldito Inuyasha, tonta Kagome.

Escuchó de repente, una voz infantil y familiar para él, que se dirigían a él diciendo: — ¿Señor Sesshomaru?

Lentamente se giró y miró hacia abajo, sorprendiéndose un poco al reconocer a la pequeña que sonreía frente a él.

— ¡Señor Sesshomaru! —Grita felizmente la niña al saber que no se equivocó de persona.

Él suspira lentamente, mirándola a los ojos. Por fuera no muestra más que seriedad pero por dentro tiene una leve sencasión de alegría… Espera, ¿Qué rayos?

La pequeña Rin lo saca de sus cavilaciones con una leve risa.

—Señor Sesshomaru, yo—.

—No me digas "Señor", ¿O acaso me ves cara de viejo?

—¡Oh! No, usted no se ve viejo —Se disculpó la pequeña, sonrojada por la leve pena—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

No hubo respuesta.

—Yo vine con mis amigos a un picnic ¿Quiere acompañarnos?

Él arqueó una ceja, extrañado.

— ¿Vienes con todos estos mocosos?

—Son mis amigos, ¡Sesshomaru, coma con nosotros!

—¿Ves a ese par de tontos? —Preguntó refiriéndose a su hermano y la novia de este—. Por culpa de ellos estoy aquí

—¿El señor Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome? ¡Wow! Tendré que darles gracias por hacer que usted viniera con nosotros.

Oh, ahora entiende todo. Él se dio cuenta de algo importante: Rin era parte de aquel grupo de niños huérfanos. Internamente algo pequeño le molestaba, una sensación que provocaba un leve nudo en su garganta; como si también le punzaran el estómago y le hacía sentir raro, sólo un poco. Y sí, esa minúscula sensación se llama compación y es similar a la pena y lástima.

Sin embargo la pequeña no se da cuenta. Sonríe para él, porque lo ha visto antes y ha querido encontrarlo de nuevo, ahora está frente a él ¡Gracias Inuyasha y Kagome, por traer a Sesshomaru!

—Sesshomaru, ¿Se siente bien?

—Qué pregunta tan tonta.

Ella ríe y toma su mano, de forma juguetona e infantil.

—Eres lindo.

Oh, aquella frase de nuevo, como cuando se conocieron. Él no lo entendía, tal vez ella tampoco, pero claramente no se refería a su apariencia, eso lo tenían claro.

La voz de Kagome llamó su atención.

— ¡Sesshomaru, Rin! ¡Vengan, es hora de la comida!

—¡Vamos! —Exclamó Rin, jalando un poco el brazo de Sesshomaru antes de ir caminando rápidamente.

Él simplemente la siguió tranquilamente, suspirando. En un instante ella se giró un poco para verle.

—¡Hermano, dese prisa o no cogeremos los mejores pastelillos! —Luego corrió como si nada, le guardaría el mejor pastelillo.

Él la miró detenidamente, sin parar de camianr. Y claro que escuchó lo que dijo Rin, la primera palabra fue lo único que ahora resonaba en su cabeza. Entonces, volvió a sonreír.

―SE―

¿A que no son lindos los dos? Sinceramente prefiero verlos como amigos o hermanos que como amantes jaja. ¿Se dieron cuenta que este fic es continuación de "Encuentro casual"? A que no jaja ;D

Cada vez que comentan y dan a favoritos Rin se vuelve a encontrar con Sesshomaru.

Gracias por leer, Chao! :D


End file.
